The Keyword Challenge
by littleblackstar13
Summary: My own challenge for you to try, plus I'm challenging myself. Twenty words! Can you take it? (My third one-shot, Sam, is up!)
1. Introduction

**The Keyword Challenge**

**I've come up with a challenge! I know these happen all the time, but I wanted to come up with one myself. There will be a list of twenty words, but you are NOT required to choose all of them! You may use as many as you want. I, on the other hand, will try my best to do all twenty. There will be some words that might require an M rating, depending on how you wish to use it. There is no specific order.**

**_Words:_**

**Cat**

**Sam**

**Cupcakes**

**Movies**

**Brother**

**Dinner**

**Hints**

**Songs**

**Party**

**Late**

**Jade**

**Pictures**

**Nonna**

**Dice**

**Dreams**

**Project**

**Piano**

**Roleplay**

**School**

**Nightmares**

**My one-shots will be started on this, not separately. So keep and eye out and good luck to those that take the challenge!**


	2. Cupcakes

**Title: Cupcakes**

**Sam helps Cat bake some cupcakes and things get…messy.**

**...**

"So, how does this whole cooking thing work again?" Sam asks, squinting at the instructions.

Cat smiles and takes the paper from her. "It's easy. You just have to follow the steps."

"That's pretty much the problem here." Sam says.

"Can you just get the bowl from the cabinet and the eggs from the fridge?" Cat says.

Sam rolls her eyes, but does so anyway. She reaches above the counter and opens the cabinet, taking out the largest bowl they have. Cat, on the other hand, takes out the red velvet cupcake mix from under the island. She sets it on the counter and runs her finger down the paper, reading the next instruction.

"Do you have the eggs?" Cat asks, looking at Sam over her shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Sam says, bringing the carton over to her.

"Good. Can you get the milk, too, please?" Cat says.

"You're asking for too much, kid." Sam says. She takes the milk out the fridge and puts in on the counter.

Cat opens the carton of eggs. "Okay, the instructions say to crack two eggs into the bowl." She picks an egg up and taps it gently against the bowl. Her brow furrows in concentration and a bit of impatience, as the egg refuses to crack.

"That's not how you do it!" Sam groans. She takes the egg from Cat's hand. "This is how ya do it!" She practically slams the egg down on the bowl and it shatters, sending egg shell and yolk all over the table. Cat gasps in shock as Sam holds back a giggle. "Oops."  
"Sam!" Cat exclaims.

"It was an accident." Sam laughs, opening her arms wide.

Cat rolls her eyes and grabs the roll of paper towels, tearing off a few to clean up the mess. She wipes up what's on the counter, then what's dripping to the floor.

"Dude, leave it. I guarantee that we're only going to make more of a mess. Better to clean it all up at once." Sam says, finding Cat's struggle to keep their work area clean very amusing.

Cat sighs in defeat. "Yeah, you're right." She stands up and throws away the soggy paper towels. "Okay, let's try again. _Softer_ this time."

She hands Sam two more eggs and she carefully breaks them in half, dumping them into the bowl. "Now, for the milk."

Cat picks up the jug and takes the top off. "We need a measuring cup."

"Got ya covered." Sam says, opening up the drawer next to her and pulling out a large glass measuring cup.

"Thanks." Cat says and takes it from her. She holds the jug over the glass and slowly tips it over, the milk pouring into the cup.

"How much did it say we needed?" Sam says.

"Um, a cup and a half I think." Cat says.

Sam looks over Cat's shoulder. "You're pouring too much."

Cat pulls back the jug and looks at the measuring numbers. "Oh, you're right. I'll pour it back into the jug."

"I got it, Cat." Sam says, reaching for the handle.

"No, Sam, I can do it." Cat says, also grabbing hold of the glassware.

The two pull the cup back and forth until it's eventually turned over and the milk spilled all over the floor and their shoes. They look up at each other and Sam starts to smirk. "Sam, it's not funny!"

"It kinda is!" Sam says.

Cat scowls and tries stepping over the milk, only to land unbalanced and she slips. Sam, on instinct, grabs Cat's wrist just before her head can hit the floor. Cat releases her breath and closes her eyes. "Th-thanks, Sam."

"No problem." Sam says and pulls her up. "But, uh, I can't say much for the back of your pants."

Cat looks over her shoulder and down to the back of her legs. They were soaked all the way up to her waist. "Oh, man." she sighs.

"Go get a change of clothes, I'll clean up." Sam tells her, patting the red-head's shoulder.

Cat nods and walks out of the kitchen. Sam grabs a towel and begins to mop up the mess. Cat comes back ten minutes later, wearing a pair of blackish-gray pants and a pink shirt with the word "Shirt" embroidered on the front of it in red. Sam sees her from the corner of her eye and shakes her head.

"What are you doing?" Cat asks when she reaches the older girl's side, peeking into the bowl.

"I figured if we worked separately, there'd be less mess." Sam explains. "I started the frosting."

"Oh, okay." Cat says and smiles. "How does it taste?"

Sam takes the spoon out of the bowl she was stirring the frosting up in and inches the bowl towards Cat. "Try it."

Cat squeals happily and dips her finger in, collecting a perfect blob of white icing on the tip of her finger. She sucks the icing off of it and grins. Sam watches curiously, suddenly wondering why that moment looked so…intimately weird. "Mmmm, it's so good!"

Sam smiles. "I thought I had done it wrong."

"Nope, you did it right." Cat praises. She turns her back to Sam and grabs the bowl that's supposed to have the cake batter in it and gets to work on it.

Not much later, the batter is finally ready and Sam grabs the cupcake pan from the cabinet. Cat pours it in and sets it in the preheated oven. Sam relaxes against the counter and she sighs, looking around the kitchen. Her eyes catch the remaining icing in the bowl and a bad idea crawls to the surface of her mind. "Hey, Cat."

"Yeah?" Cat says, leaning against the other counter.

"We have some icing left." Sam's voice catches a dangerous edge, and Cat fails horribly to pick it up.

Cat raises up on her toes to see inside the bowl. "Oh, yeah. What do you want to do with it?"

Sam stands up straight and grabs the bowl, putting her whole hand in it and coating it with the sugary substance. Smiling evilly, she looms over to where Cat stands.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Cat's eyes are wide with shock and she takes a step back.

Sam leaps forwards and wipes her hand across Cat's cheek, smearing it all over the poor girl's face. Cat gasps and Sam busts out laughing, holding her stomach. "Dude, I totally got you."

Cat's lips fall in a frustrated pout as she tries to wipe off the icing, making it worse. She looks up at Sam, who still can't catch her breath, and a devilish child smirk creeps along her face. She, too, puts her hand inside the bowl and, before Sam has a chance to see her, tackles her to the floor, giggling.

"Woah, Cat, hey!" Sam says through her fit of laughs while also holding Cat's hand away from her face. "I-I was only kidding!"

Cat ignores her leans over her, pushing her hand past Sam's, wiping the icing all over Sam's forehead. She laughs aloud and crosses her arms, proud of herself.

"Got ya, Puckle." she says.

"It's Puckett." Sam says just before flipping her and Cat over so she's on top of her. She holds Cat's hands to the floor by her wrists. Cat, caught off guard, stares in surprise.

"Did anyone ever tell you not to mess with the queen?" Sam says with a hint of suggestiveness in her tone.

Cat shakes her head and bites her lower lip, fighting a laugh. Sam lets go of her wrists and immediately goes for her sides, tickling her mercilessly. Cat's laughter breaks free and she squirms under Sam, trying to push her hands away.

"S-Sam! S-s-stop!" she says through her hysterical laughter.

"Not until you say I'm the queen." Sam says.

"N-ev-er-r!" Cat squeaks.

"Don't make me pull out my secret weapon." Sam warns.

"Wha-at wea-pon?" Cat asks.

Sam doesn't stop tickling Cat but lowers her face to hers, connecting their lips in a sudden manor. Cat's giggles quiet slowly as Sam's attack recedes and her hands slip under the smaller girl. She kisses Sam back and they can both taste the icing on each others' mouth. Cat drapes her arms behind Sam's neck, pulling her closer. A small moan slips from her and causes a tremor in Sam's heart. Eventually deciding that they needed breath, they back away and gaze into the others' eyes. Cat's lips are parted slightly, her breathing heavy and deep. Sam's in the same state.

"Remind me to help out with cupcakes more often."

**...**

**Yay, word one is complete! Stick around for word two!**


	3. Piano

**Piano**

**Cat wants to play Sam a song.**

**...**

"Sam!" Cat calls from the bedroom.

"What?" Sam answers from her spot on the couch.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

Sam groans and sits up, carelessly carrying herself to the bedroom that her and Cat share. She inches the door open, finding Cat sitting cross-legged on her bed in front of a piano. She opens the door the rest of the way and walks up to Cat's side, staring at the piano sheet that lay on top of the piano. The top of it reads _Piano (Rough Draft)_.

"What's up, kid?" Sam asks.

"I need your opinion on something." Cat says, leaning forward and picking up the piano sheets. She straightens them out and hands them to Sam. "I want you to hear this song I wrote. It's kinda of a rough draft, but..."

Sam takes the stack from her hands and looks at it intently. Cat takes a deep breath and flips on the piano. She presses the record and play button. Upbeat, dance music fills the room. Cat starts to sing:

_(Oh, oh, woah-oh  
Oh, oh, woah-oh  
Here we go)_

_I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (It's not hard),_

Sam follows along with the words on the paper, her interest piquing. Cat had a really good voice and the lyrics made sense. She finds herself nodding along with the beat.

_And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow  
In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered  
Real hard (Real hard)  
It's so hard (So hard)  
Real hard (Real hard)  
It's that hard (It's that hard)_

_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna dance  
Don't it make you wanna dance  
But I rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_

"This is really good, kid." Sam says, smiling down at the red-head. Cat blushes as she goes into the next verse.

_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should follow through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up_  
_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_

Cat trails off slowly at the last part, turning off the music.

"Why'd ya stop?" Sam asks. "It was just getting good!"

Cat smiles. "That's really as far as I got. I was hoping for a little help."

Sam sits down on the bed by Cat and thinks for a minute. "Well, I'm no songwriter, but I think you should include something about a crush or whatever. Like, you see where you wrote 'That makes you wanna grab your lovers' hands'?" Cat nods. "You gotta add on to that, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Cat replies. She takes the packet and lays it back down on the piano. "Thanks, Sam."

"No prob." Sam stands up from the bed and gives Cat a sort of teasing smile. "Now can I finish Girly Cow?"

"Yeah." Cat says, smiling back. Sam sees a spark deep in Cat's eyes and smiles a little wider before leaving the room.

**...**

Later that night, Cat is up in her bed with her book light hanging over her shoulder and shining onto a piece of paper in her lap. She has a pencil in her hand and is biting on her lip, concentrating.

"Come on, Valentine. You came up with this much." she says to herself.

Sam is fast asleep in her own bed, splayed out in such a way that half of her is hanging off the bed. Cat glances at her and giggles, looking back at her paper. She taps the eraser quietly against her knee, her eyebrows inching together in focus. She rereads the line _'That makes you wanna grab your lovers' hands'_.

"What can I add to that?" she wonders.

She glances again at Sam's sleeping figure and an idea pops into her head. Her pencil scribbles along the lines of the paper quickly but neatly. She blows away the eraser shavings and scans the sheet, smiling to herself. This was indeed perfect.

**...**

Sam walks in the next afternoon. She had left to go get her and Cat some lunch. She carries a bag from Inside-Out Burger in her hand and her helmet in the other. "Cat, I'm home!"

No answer. Sam tunes her ears into the sound coming from their room. Cat's singing the song she had played for her the day before. She tiptoes up to the short hallway, close enough to hear clearly but not close enough for Cat to see her. Cat sings just a little bit more softly as her fingers hit the piano keys.

_I'd rather tell you about  
How I'm feelin', **girl  
**__And how I'm doing things my way  
__If I got my piano, then I know I'll be okay_

Sam staggered back. Did Cat just say _girl?_ She holds her breath as she peeks around the corner soon enough to see Cat sigh and turn off her keyboard, standing up and heading for the door. Panicking, Sam rushes to the couch and sits down hard on it, crossing her legs and putting the bag of food on the table. Cat comes around to corner and smiles when she spots Sam.

"Oh, you're back." she says. "How long have you been here?"

_Oooh, long enough_. Sam's lips want to say. But she swallows the words and says in an unsteady tone, "Just got back."

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then we can eat." Cat says.

"Okay, take your time." Sam says.

Sam waits until she hears the bathroom door close to jump up and hurry into the bedroom. She slips through the door and immediately goes to Cat's bed. She grabs the pink notebook that lies on the pillow and grabs it, opening it and flipping through the pages until she found the page labeled _Piano Verse (Draft)_. Her fingers skim the page until it lands at the line 'How I'm feeling, girl.' Crossed out in a big x is the word _Sam_.

**...**

**Piano is complete! Hopefully the next chapter will be Movies/Nightmares (I've combined them. You'll see) because I started that chapter before writing and completing this one. So if I can finish that one, it will be in the next update.**


	4. Sam (Spin-off Preview)

**Sorry for my disappearance, guys! I've been grounded (and I still am). I managed to pull off another chapter for the Keyword Challenge: Sam. PLEASE NOTE: This chapter will be a spin-off for my hopefully upcoming story Opposites Attract if I get enough good hits. I guess you can call it a preview.**

**Summary: They go to the same school, but don't really know each other. An awkward meeting in detention can change that.**

**...**

Detention. Again. Nothing new, just the same damn thing. This time, for the second time this month, a food fight in the cafeteria. So, the blonde sat in the empty classroom, her eyes watching the clock and waiting for three thirty to come. It was two fifteen. Ugh.

"You don't understand!" a high voice said in the hallway. "This is a mistake!"

The class door opened and a girl with red hair backed into the room, a teacher in front of her. The blonde tuned her attention to them.

"Look, I was just told to put you here." the teacher said. "Now sit down and serve your detention."

"But-" the red head began, but the teacher had closed the door already. The girl pouted, like she was about to cry, and sat down.

The blonde studied the girl curiously. She was more like a Barbie-type girl, minus the bright red hair. She was really pretty, and seemed to stand at average height. "Hey."

The other girl jumped, finally noticing the blonde's presence. "Me?"

"No, the other red head behind you." the blue-eyed girl remarked with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, you. What's your name?"

"Caterina Valentine." the girl said. "But all my friends call me Cat."

"I'm Sam Puckett." the blonde said, sticking her hand out for Cat to shake. Cat hesitantly took it.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." she said.

"You don't look like detention material." Sam observed.

"I'm not." Cat tucked a stray red lock of hair behind her ear. "It's a mistake."

"How do you get into detention by accident?" Sam mused with a teasing smile, chuckling.

"It's a long story." Cat said. "My friend Jade got me involved with something."

Sam nodded. "I see."

"Hey, what grade are you in?" Cat asked suddenly. "I've never seen you around."

Sam kicked her feet up on the desk next to her. "Senior, you?"

"Junior." Cat answered.

"That explains it." Sam stated.

Cat nodded in agreement, an awkward silence settling between them. Sam took interest in something that was stuck to the bottom of her shoe. Cat watched her, awkwardly intrigued by this girl she knew absolutely nothing about. There was something about the atmosphere around Sam. Cat didn't understand it at all.

The alarming ring of the fire alarm shocked her out of her trance. She jumped up out of her seat, ready to bolt for the door. She noticed that Sam, on the other hand, seemed rather calm, a small smile on her face.

"It's about time." she said, putting her feet down.

"What's going on?" Cat cried over the wailing siren, but the sound drowned out her voice.

The door handle jiggled, like someone was picking the lock, and the door swung open. A brunette girl wearing a black beanie and in a tank top and jeans rushed in, screwdriver in hand.

"Carly!" Sam said, approaching her.

"Come on," Carly said with an urging wave of her hand.

"What's going on?!" Cat repeated, now nervous.

Sam grabbed her wrist. "Just get a move on."

Without anymore questions, Cat let Sam lead her out the class and down the hall. Something about her made it nearly impossible for Cat not to trust her.

"Where's Freddie?" Sam asked the brunette.

"He's the one who pulled the alarm." Carly explained. "He'll meet us."

"You broke her out of detention?" Cat asked.

"Who's the chick?" Carly asked as they rounded a corner, looking back at the red head.

"I'm Cat." Cat responded.

"She's a junior." Sam added. "Don't worry about it."

A boy with brown hair appeared at the other end of the hall. He kept pace with them, looking a bit frightened.

"Freddie?" Carly said to him.

"They know the alarm is fake." Freddie said. "We gotta go."

They ran down another hall and somehow made it out the door to the outside. Sam let go off Cat's wrist.

"This is where we split, kid." she said. She nodded her head to the side. "Best for you to go home."

"But what about tomorrow?" Cat said, her voice trembling.

"Don't worry about it." Sam replied with a lopsided, reassuring smile. She and her friends started running up the street. "Later, red!"

"It's Cat!" Cat said on instinct, but found herself wanting to smile.

"Red's better!"

Cat watched as they disappeared up the street and sighed. Deciding to follow Sam's advice, she headed home wondering if she'd see her again.

**...**

**So, what did you guys think?! I hope you liked it, I REALLY REALLY want to do the spin-off! R&R, please! I don't know when I can post again, since i'm still on lockdown, but I'll be on when possible!**


	5. (Author Note)

**Guys I am so sorry for not being on top of my projects! I'm STILL grounded! I'm trying my hardest to get back on track, things are slowly getting back into motion. Please forgive me for my absence!**


End file.
